Chad Thompson
The son of the legendary Duo Maxwell Thompson and Alice Norr (Pykik), father of Asmon Blade and older brother of Frederick Thompson. He is a former member of the New gods, Confederate, Injustice, Seireitei and founder of the Asteriods. He was the ruler of Outer Space. Also known as Captain Zero. Story Chad grew up with Cheeco training to carry on the legacy set by Maxwell Thompson and Xavier Thompson. He became a hero at a very young age out of all them, he has been holding team as leader before Troy took it over. When Doomzday kidnapped them and spilt their essence and power into them (Jerome, Chad, Cheeco), Cheeco left to become a member of the Dragonnaires he also left and formed is own team the Asteriods he still continue to fight crime only differently he doing some unauthorized things. Hector said he must only do with his cousins or not. He left and went into space where joined the Confederate and was implanted with the Dark Heart. When Cheeco returned he and Jerome were recruited to formed the Injustice (Jerome & Dynammik Squad went through dimensions & ruled Hell, Chad returned into Space, while Cheeco stayed on Earth). In Space he inherited the title from Captain Karisma which was the Galactic Warlord of the Confederate and renamed himself Captain Zero. He then became the Galactic Overlord. His dark heart was removed after being defeated by Julian Mercer and Frederick Thompson. When Cheeco drank Dragos potion, Chad and Jerome was deemed a enemy to all but Cheeco continue to protect them. With the introduction of the Dark Knights Era and their rampage Jerome, Cheeco and Chad took it as their problem to end them but was killed at the hands of Genesis where Chad was killed by Chronicles whose death was one of inspiration of the formation of the Resistance. As Galactic Overlord When he first enter space with the Asteroids and made a statement Captain Karisma warned him that Maarkus said this was his region only But after many disagreements they became allies and worked together to take over the Universe. In the Confederate he was very respected because he take any amount of troopers he wanted to anything he want. Personality Growing he was a jokester and was ever happy. As the Galactic Warlord & Galactic Overlord he become more aggresive and more serious. Abilities Normal powers *'Electrokinesis-'''Chad Thompson has the ability to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity. He can shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. His powers include: Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning and Electrical Bolt Projection, Energy Strike, Weapon Infusion, Paralysis Inducement, Electrical Constructs, Electrical Bursts, Lightning Tether, and Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges. *'Technology Manipulation-'Chad has the ability to control electronics and machinery. *'Psionic Manipulation-'''Chad has the capabilities to unlock to the full potential of his mental abilities to reach a new level of psychic power. *Genius-level intelligence Inherting Captain Karisma * Category:Thompson Category:Electromancer Category:Technomancer Category:Scientist Category:Duo Category:Deceased Category:Hero Category:Elemental Category:Former hero Category:Villian Category:Evil Category:Leader Category:Pyschic Category:Sentient Category:Conquerors Category:Norr Family Category:Injustice Members Category:Asteriods Category:Confederate Category:Fugitives Category:Ergon Category:Galactic Warlord